


Sick Day

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sick Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rare occasion for Clint to get sick, but it's one that Nick and Phil are always there for. Not that Steve and Sam know that yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Watching Sam dig through the cupboards of the team kitchen, Natasha rolled her eyes into the back and her head “What, exactly are you looking for?”

     “Cough Medicine,” the man responded without turning around to look at her, intent on completing whatever mission he was one at the moment “Chicken noodle soup…things for sick people.”

        Thinking about what he had said, Natasha frowned when she couldn’t figure out why in the world he would need any of those things. “you look healthy to me.” She protested, tilting her head and examining him a bit closer “and i know the Supersoldier syrum make’s Steve immune to illness. the most you have to do with him is feed him before he faints if he forgets a meal or gets stuck in a fight too long.”

       “Not for me or Steve,” Sam finally gave up and stopped looking through the cupboards, choosing instead to turn around and look at Natasha “You’re his best friend. What do you give Clint when he gets sick?”

   “C…Clint?” She asked for clarification while she raised an eye brow and took a deep breath “No….you’re adorable…but no.”

   “No what?” Sam looked at her in confusion “No, Don’t help my team mate stop being sick? Cuz my boyfriend woke me up for this and is currently trying to force the guy into a hot bath.”

    taking a moment to compose herself, Natasha dug her cell phone out of her pocket and hit the first speed dial “Tell Steve it’s taken care of.” a smirk spread across her face as she spoke, and she turned on her heel and headed towards the door “Clint’s boyfriend have this one.”

    Sam was just about to agree with her and go retrieve his own boyfriend, when Natasha’s wording clicked “Wait, boyfriends!?” he called after the red head “Natasha come on! you can’t just walk away without explaining that!”

    “Watch me, Flyboy!” 

___________________________________________________________

      “Steve no…” Clint grumbled…trying to force his team mate towards the door while holding a Kleenex to his runny nose at the same time “Listen to Sam…” a coughing fit stopped him from continuing for a moment “please…please leave.”

     “I’m not leaving my team mate alone when he’s Sick,” protested the other blond, trying to maneuver his way back into the room without using physical force against Clint “you need sleep and eat liquids and…”

    Hearing someone else walk up towards his door, Clint turned around with the intent of telling Tony, or Bruce or whoever the hell it was to take Steve far away from his room and never let him return, but instead he felt his mouth cracking out into a smile that spread across his entire face. “There’s my superhero’s.”

     “In an entire tower full of superhero’s, you choice to say that about us?” Phil raised an eye brow and crossed his arms over his chest “Captain, what happened?”

     “I…” it took a moment for Steve to get past his confusion and straighten up in his spot “When Hawkeye and Falcon went on their mission two days ago, it appears Hawkeye fell into the ocean and didn’t bother to tell…well, anyone.”  Beside Phil, Nick huffed in amusement at what he become standard procedure for Clint during and after missions, and the pitiful look on his boyfriends face as he tried to keep himself standing with help from the door frame. “It appears he got the flu from it and he’s refusing help…”

    “No,” Clint protested, holding his hands up in protest “i’m refusing help from YOU. you’re pushy and no fun. They however…” with an over exaggerated motion towards Nick and Phil, Clint attempted to stand up on his own, only to fall back into the wall. 

    With a soft chuckle, Sam stepped forward and put out a hand on his boyfriends chest, using it to push the giant blond back a few steps “I think we should leave this up to them,” He pointed out in a soft voice “They’ve known him for years longer, probably dealt with Sick Clint before, and if the choice has to be between his team leader and his boyfriends, i think he’s going to go with his boyfriends.”

     At the sound of that, Steve let Sam lead him away from the bedroom carefully and back towards the elevator, his eyes still fixed on Clint while Nick stepped forward and started to lead the archer back inside of the room. At least he knew Clint was in good hands, but he was definitely going to have to get more information about this ‘boyfriends’ thing. That was of course, if Clint ever decided to tell his team anything about him.

__________________________________________

      The familiar, heavy weight of his blanket falling over his shoulders was a heavenly feeling to Clint, and he couldn’t help but curl into it and bury his face into the soft purple materials while Phil tucked the edges of the blanket under him. "Mmmm, Phil has the best idea's" He grunted happily, rubbing his cheek against Phil's hand playfully when the older man touched his skin in an attempt to see if he had a fever. 

    “I’ll make soup.” The brunette said, already focused on making a mental list of everything they had to do while Clint was sick. Thankfully, times like this were few and far between since Clint had grown one hell of an immune system while he was growing up, but they had a list of activities for any time that one of the three of them managed to actually get sick.

   “And while you do that, i’ll check his temperature and keep an eye on him.” Sitting down on the bed beside Clint, Nick reached out and laid his hand palm down across the blond face, smiling fondly when he turned around and nuzzles the hand playfully. “I hate when he gets sick, but it’s also adorable.”

      “Really? you should see you when you get the unlucky bug of the year.” gazing over at his boyfriend, Nick chuckled “You absolutely love being doted on, and it’s difficult to get our of your cuddles if you manage to get your arms around us.”

       “And yet, neither of you two ever seem to complain.” 

   “It’s hard to complain when you’re both adorable and completely handing yourself over to us to be taken care of.”  

     with a tender smile, Nick shook his head and ran his fingers through the short, blond strands of hair that were already starting to stick to Clint’s forehead. “go take care of the soup.” He waved his hand towards the door, smirking when Phil rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet “i’m sure he’ll have some cuddles left for you when he wakes up.”

    “Please,” Phil gave off a lighthearted chuckle “i’m not even going to pretend that i’ll get any cuddles while you’re here.”

     “probably best for you to admit that now.” Seeing his boyfriend stick his tongue out at him, Nick beamed over at him and watched as he left the room with an amused smile plastered across his face. 

     Extending his arm over top of the sleeping man beside him, Nick picked up the thermometer off of the night stand where Steve had abandoned it an hour ago when Clint wouldn’t let him check his temperature. “it’s adorable how you only let us take care of you if you have an option,” he mused fondly, prying Clint’s jaw open carefully and getting the thermometer under his tongue before closing his mouth again. “The Captain seems like a pretty good option when we’re not here.”

    “Not you,” the Blond grumbled around the thermometer, not opening his eyes even as he turned around onto his other side and curled up against Nick’s leg. “Pushy.”

     “I think we got that much from your description of what a bad caregiver he was,” As he spoke, Nick curled his fingers around the back of Clint’s neck and watched as the blond arched his head towards the tender touch. “Phil should be back in 20 with some soup.”

    “Mmmm, soup, doting boyfriends, cuddles, warm hands….my life is perfect.” nuzzling Nick’s leg, Clint beamed up at him playfully and purred when the other man brought his hand up from his neck and ran his fingers through his hair.

     “Is he being adorable in there!?” Phil’s voice cut through the Avengers apartment, followed very closely by the sound of a kitchen timer going off. 

     “Well, if you get that soup done you might be able to find out for yourself handsome!” Nick called out with a chuckle while Clint found the most comfortable spot for his head on his lap. 


End file.
